The Angel and The Rat
by Wereshark
Summary: Nezumi returns to Shion, prepared to give Shion the life he wanted. A life of peace, and love, and family. But can Nezumi give this too him, or is he already to far gone?
1. Chapter 1

******** (POV Change)

 **Nezumi**

 _"I am not eating this garbage Shion! Where's the seasoning!?"_

 _"What seasoning are you referring to Nezumi, we only have salt." Shion grumbled irritably stirring the soup faster and harder than needed._

 _"Well, where's the salt!" Nezumi snapped back, tired and hungry._

 _"I added salt!"_

 _"Yeah, like two pinches!"_

 _"That's all we need!"_

 _"I am not eating potatoes and water Shion!" Nezumi yelled grabbing the salt._

 _Shan dropped the ladle and spun around angrily facing him, "That's what soup is!"_

 _"Well, I'm not eating it!"_

 _"Why are we even arguing about this Nezumi! This has ridiculous given it back!" Shion cried, reaching for the salt._

 _"I'm simply teaching you how to cook! Watch and learn Prince," Nezumi half smirked, half scowled as he held the salt out of reach and took and handful._

 _"Don't you dare put that in my pot Nezumi!"_

 _"Whoops, my hand slipped!"_

 _"AGGGGGGHHH! You have some sort of deficiency!"_

Nezumi awoke with a start.

It had been two years since he had left behind No 6 and Shion. He had finished what he set out to do. He had a duty to the people of the trees, to his ancestors, to the people he had hardly a recollection of.

He knew that it was reasonable to think it was just him and the old bat to have survived the first manhunt of No 6. A weak clueless child and a broken old woman. The last known survivors of the Tree people? No. He had come back to his past broken home many times. Has seen evidence of death and of life, and had learned long ago not to cringe at the sight of ruined lives and memories.

If that old woman taught him anything, it is that all you have in life is honor. There is no honor in weakness, he showed his honor to his clan by destroying the government of No 6, and now he continues to honor them by seeking out the survivors.

So he left, he entered deeper into the woods with nothing but a pack on his shoulders and his rats to guide him. And if he's searching has taught him anything, it is that where there are humans there is always destruction.

He has fulfilled what he set out to do. Had spent the remainder of his youth searching out a person just as wicked and deceitful as the ones he left behind.

He was ready to go home.

 **Shion**

Shan laid on the grass, lost in thoughts of the past. The stars twinkled beautifully above him, a sight rare to see in the pollution of such a heavily populated and used area, but he did not see them. No matter how hard he tried to resist, his mind always drifted back to the same subject time and time again.

Nezumi.

How is he? Is he safe? Did he find somewhere to sleep tonight? Somewhere warm? What has he eaten? Has he found love? Enemies?

Shan laughed. Of course he found enemies. Sharp tongued Nezumi is bound to find enemies anywhere he goes. The real question was: are they strong? Stronger than him?

He sighed, laying his arm over his eyes. He didn't want to think about this anymore. This constant being, always ruling his mind, always dancing around his memories. He wanted to claw them out, he wanted to forget. What was it that he was missing, what couldn't he have given him?

...

He travelled back down the hill to his new home. The city is different now. There is still crime and kicked under the rug secrets, but where there are humans, there will always be in perfection. But the walls of No 6 have been removed, and people are free to walk to and say whatever they choose, and that's what's important. The air no longer stinks of buried rotting flesh. The dark secrets of the past have been brought to life, and the people left to rot in the dark, cold holes beneath the correctional facility have been given a proper burial.

It was as he had feared. There were signs of life among the pile of bodies. Up to three weeks of crawling and starving in that-he didn't want to think about it anymore.

His home was within his sight. It was small and broken down. But he loved it, it was convenient, right across from my mothers bakery so he can visit her whenever he chose, and... it reminded him of Nezumis home. He longed to return there every day. To be among hundreds of books with unlimited knowledge, to be in a place so wild, so alive with animals and friends and while it may have been cold physically, he always felt warm. But most of all he missed Nezumi. His unnaturally cold feet and addiction to salt, his gray eyes and-wait-

Who is that?

Outside my mothers bakery stood a man or woman. How odd this late at night. Another suitor perhaps? He wished they would leave her alone. She's constantly expressed her desire to continue her life the way it has always been.

He bounced around the idea in his head of shooing them away, but decided against it. They looked harmless enough, hardly taller or wider than himself.

It was dark, and he was tired and cold and missing someone. He was in no mood to talk to another one of his mother's suitors, she didn't like it when he got himself involved anyways.

He ignored them, shut the door, turned out the light, and cracked open the window to his window...just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shion**

A rapid knocking on his front door awoke Shion from his slumber. He slowly blinked away the weariness from his eyes and frowned at the thought of having to remove himself from his well built blanket cocoon.

He sighed wistfully, a habit Nezumi constantly tried to break out of him.

Shion made his way down the cold stairs, reprimanding himself for not bringing socks. Who could be knocking on his door so urgently at this time in the morning?

Did Inukashi get himself into another emergency, was it someone from the council board here to get him to a meeting, was Rikiga handing out his address to single bachelors/bachelorettes again. Honestly.

Shion sighed and braced himself for whatever onslaught was bound to happen.

"Mom?" Shion gaped at his mom across from him, she looked as if she had been through a hurricane, she had tears running down her face but she was smiling, "are you okay?"

He immediately put his arm around her shoulders.

"I am fine dear, just..." she sniffled, "I-I need you to come to my house for dinner tonight, make sure you make it. I have a wonderful surprise for you."

"Don't worry Mom, I'll make it," he said with a frown, "don't tell me you've found a husband?" he asked thinking of the person from last night.

"No silly," she said, slapping him on the shoulder softly while wiping her tears away, "no, just make sure you come tonight. I'll be making the strawberry bread you love so much-I can't stay to talk though, I have to open the shop, I just wanted to tell you in person so make sure you come," she laughed in a rush.

"Of couse I will Mom," he replied, still frowning.

"Mom," he called out as Karan began to walk away, "I love you."

"I love you too Shion."

 **Inukashi**

"GOD DAMMIT YOU LITTLE BUGGAR STOP TOUCHING THINGS YOU OUGHT NOT TO!" Inukashi screamed while trying to fight his silver coins out of son's mouth, "AGHHHHHHHH! Where the hell is Rikiga!"

"But I want!" Sion screamed while slapping Inukashis legs.

"Shut up you little gold digger!"

"Shut up dog!"

"Why you little! Where's your mom Sion!"?

"Hunting!" Sion screamed, still clawing at Inukashis legs.

Zion was almost four years old now. He had a head of very shaggy uncut hair that went down to his shoulders and wore ragged up clothing given to him by Rikaga. He was loud, energetic, smart, and loved getting in the way. He knew how to get Inukasha mad and how to get the dogs to fight, he was nothing like Shion, whom he was named after.

Inukashi and Sion lived together on the outskirts of humanity, close enough to be able to cause a ruckus and disturb their friends if they so pleased, but far enough away that they could live in their own little world. Though No 6 was gone and Inukasha was free to work, study, and rent a house, they opted instead to continue living out in the wilderness with their nine dogs and shitty companion, Sion.

"I want to see Karan, Inukashi! Karan! Karan! Karan! Karan!" Sion screamed as he began to climb up Inukashis blouse like a lizard.

"The only place I'm taking you is your death bed-"

"Would another time be better?"

"Nezumi!" Inukashi yelped, throwing Sion to the ground, "where did you come from!"

"No 6, I've been looking for Shion. He left the bakery?" Nezumi asked, feigning indifference.

"Uh, yeah. I mean no, they still own the bakery but they don't live there anymore. Shins got his own shabby apartment across the street and Karans moved in with some kid named Lily to help take care of their family," Inukashi grumbled while trying to extract Sion from their face.

"Wait," Inukashis says after throwing Sion to the ground a second time, "Shion doesn't know you're here yet?"

"Unless his mothers told him... How has he been."?

"Psshtt, how about how I've been you little shit," Inukashi barked, staring at Nezumi before rolling their eyes, "he's lost quite a bit of weight and he doesn't smile as often as he used to. He misses safe and he misses you and he's still pretty messed up from his time in the correctional facility. And if you want my advice, I suggest you don't reopen a still costing wound if you don't instead to stay."

"Tech. Mind your own business dog," Nezumi sneered walking off, "Karan wants you at her house for dinner tonight, she's holding a celebration of sorts," he yawned, waving a hand over his shoulder as he left.

"Karan! Karan! Karan! Karan!" Sion cheered as Inukashi tried to get a handle on him.

"Whatever bastard! Where the hell are you going!"

"Home."


End file.
